wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DatNuttyKid/NEW WEEBLEY - Head To The Beach With Trulia, Katy Young's Newest Music, Wiki Channel's New Series, And More!
Head To The Beach With Trulia, Katy Young's Newest Music, Wiki Channel's New Series, And More! After last time's crazy drama, I'm sure you're all excited for a fun-filled Weebley! Well, here it is! ---- Head to the Beach with Trulia Tristan Conti and Julia Harkens, the ever-adorable celebrity couple between previous Five Minutes and Fired and Life with Twins stars, have been working on a new movie recently, and it's finally almost here! In exactly one week, the movie event of the summer Sunset Mermaid will premiere on Wiki Channel! We were unable to get a hold of either star for some info, but we did manage to grab some wonderful behind-the-scenes pics of the two being adorable! Check it out! File:Truliamermaid.jpg|Tristan and Julia signing autographs at a recent event File:Truliaselfie.jpg|The couple taking an adorable selfie on set File:Truliapromo.jpg|A promotional picture from the movie File:Truliagif.gif|An animated GIF of the couple filming File:Truliatristan.jpg|Tristan in a recent photoshoot advertising the movie File:Truliajulia.jpg|Julia in a recent photoshoot advertising the movie The movie will premiere on Friday, August 14th at 8pm. It also stars Riley Sun (Nerd Girls), Dymond King (Miss Good Girl), and newcomer Skylar Parker. ---- Katy Young's New Music Is it just us, or has Katy changed a lot recently? The formerly-peppy actress from Luke & Lauren became rather snippy and sarcastic during filming for her new movie, The Homework Machine. And although her attitude has improved a lot, she's still not the easily excited actress we've grown to love, and her recent music releases (Fight Song, Dark Side, and Defying Gravity) have got us worried- what is going on with Katy Young? We finally managed to get her in for an interview to learn just that. Weebley: Hi Katy! Thank you for stopping by. Katy: No problem, I'm glad to be here. Weebley: As you've no-doubt noticed, your recent Chatter posts and song releases have had some of your fans worried. (She laughs.) Is everything okay? Katy: Right now? Yes, I'm fine. Weebley: Right now? Does that mean that you weren't fine previously? Katy: (She sighs.) A lot of things have happened recently. My life was a mess, and I let that get in the way of my career and, more importantly, how I treat my friends, family, and fans. I take full responsibility for that. Weebley: What happened? Katy: Several things. I had recently gotten a new manager and we didn't get along very well. I wasn't ready to start my music career yet, but he insisted that it would be great publicity. So I was signed to Wiki Records and released my first two singles. Weebley: Those are still stuck in our heads by the way. (She laughs.) Katy: I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, around that time a lot of things went badly in my family. My sister died in a car accident, my parents started fighting more, and my grandmother's health was depleting with her age. It was stressful, and I wanted- well, I needed a break. Weebley: Did your fellow cast members know about this? Katy: Of course. They were very supportive, especially the 'ellys. Weebley: Kelly and Shelly? (She laughs.) Katy: Yes, we call them the 'ellys now. Weebley: Can we call them that? Katy: I don't see why not. Anyway, I had recently auditioned for a new movie. Weebley: The Homework Machine. Katy: Right. I had kind of forgotten about it, but sometime during all of that stress my manager called me and told me I had received the role of Kelsey and that they really wanted me for the role. Luke & Lauren filming was just about over and I was looking forward to a break, but I couldn't turn down the role. It was a huge opportunity and I haven't done a movie since NOT Another Happily Ever After, and I thought maybe it would take my mind off of things. Weebley: Did it? Katy: Not really. It made a lot of things worse. Joseph, Celeste, and Conner were very supportive, but my life was crumbling around me and I had trouble focusing on the fun and how many people were there supporting me. I missed my sister's funeral because I had to film. It was hard. Joseph was mad about it and almost got himself fired yelling at the director for making me miss it. It didn't help with the funeral, but it helped me realize that I had a lot of people rooting for me and I shouldn't spend my time feeling bad for myself. Around that time I started writing my own songs and really getting into my music. Weebley: And that's where Fight Song came from. Katy: Exactly. Fight Song meant a lot to me. I really was ready to take back my life, and I think I've done just that. I also wrote Dark Side, and I wish I could say I wrote Defying Gravity but that honor goes to Steven Schwartz. It's a cover, but it still has a lot of meaning in my life. Weebley: Do you think you've succeeded at taking back your life? Katy: Yes. Absolutely. Weebley: Well, we're very proud of you. Katy: Thank you! Weebley: Thank you again for stopping by. Katy: No problem. Wiki Channel rules! New episodes of Luke & Lauren premiere Fridays at 8:30. The Homework Machine will be premiering next month, and Katy's next single Defying Gravity is releasing on the 14th. ---- WIKI CHANNEL'S NEW SERIES The amazing new Wiki Channel series NCFA Academy is premiering very soon, and we couldn't be more excited. We sat down with Josephine Anderson, one of the stars, to get an inside look at what we can expect! Weebley: Hey Josey! Thanks for stopping in, how are you? Josey: Thanks for having me! And I'm great. Weebley: So NCFA Academy is premiering soon. Are you excited? Josey: Yes! I am! The show is awesome and I hope you love it as much as I do. Weebley: I'm sure we will! So tell us about your character. Josey: So, I play the main protagonist in the series and her name is Astoria. She is in Class Titan. Her super power is manipulating the mind. She's smart and pretty and she also has a scar on her face even though no one knows where it came from. She's an awesome character and I really enjoy playing her. Weebley: She sounds like an amazing character! How do we meet her? What is she up to in the pilot? Josey: We meet her in the beginning of the pilot when she's walking around town and she sees danger in an alleyway and kicks the criminals unconscious. What she's up to? Well. After she received a flyer she finds herself in Class Titan at the academy. Weebley: Interesting. And what about the relationships? Who does your character connect to in the series? And have you made any behind-the-scenes friends? Josey: I don't really know. I'm pretty sure Wonder Boy and Astoria are gonna have a relationship somewhere. And yes! I've made a lot of BTS friends! Weebley: Also interesting. Who do you think you connect to the most, character-wise? Is it Astoria, or one of the other characters? Josey: I connect to Harper the most because when I was younger, I never got parts in anything because everyone kept taking them. I connect with Astoria as well because I am smart and pretty. (She laughs.) Weebley: Well, I think that's everything! Thank you for stopping in! We can't wait to see the show! Josey: Thanks for having me! And remember to send in your questions with the hashtag #JoseyQ&A! NCFA Academy is premiering this fall on Wiki Channel. If you have any questions for Josey that weren't addressed in this issue, be sure to chit her with the tag #JoseyQ&A and she will answer. ---- To wrap up this Weebley and to hold on to summer a little longer before it ends, we thought that we would share some Wiki Channel stars enjoying the beach from this year! File:Beachchristine.jpg|Christine Ryan from Everlasting File:Beachkeith.png|Keith Hernandez from Let's ROK File:Beachpeyton.png|Peyton Borough from Ackerman Agent File:Beachtristan.jpg|Tristan Conti from Sunset Mermaid Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts